five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Week with Max
One Week with Max, (OWaM for short) is a FNaF fangame based off of the movie, "The Secret Life of Pets". It was made by Ethanebels09_2, (who has also made Five Nights at Jeffy's and Night Time at Ethan's.) and was helped by CuldeeFell13. (Who drew the characters for the game.) Title Screen music Story An apartment building in Manhattan has been being robbed by an unknown individual and he'd been also stealing stuff from the apartments themselves. You play as the robber who is in a huge risk, but don't worry! Snowball, (A white, fluffy bunny) will instruct you on how to live to see the light of day again. Will you survive, or will you face the consquences of your mistakes? Find out in One Week with Max! Mechanics Apartment Instead of being in a office like most FNaF fangames, you'll be in Katie's apartment. There are also ways to defend yourself from the animals that'll try to get to your room. There's a door on the right side of the room, a vent and a window at the front of the room, and a cabinet on the left side of the room with various goodies and decorations. Door Located on the left side of the room, you must check the door every now and again to see if someone's there. If there is, you can hold SHIFT to close the door and release the same button to open it again. It doesn't drain power, so you don't have to worry about that. Vent System In order to defend yourself from the animals that go through here, you must use the motion detector on the cameras. If you see an triangle with an exclamation mark, you must go to the vent and seal it. Note that there's an air meter, so don't keep it closed for too long! Motion Detector Use this to see if anyone's in the vents. This can be used to protect yourself against some animals. Air Meter Can be kept track of on the bottom-left corner of the screen. The longer you have the vent sealed, the more this will fill up. Let it fill up all the way and it's game over! Inventory You also have an inventory to keep items in on the bottom-right corner of the screen. There's three slots total. Here are the items you can collect. * Cat Food: Used to fend away Chloe and can be found in the cameras randomly. * Squirrel Sound Tape: Used to fend away Mel. Can be found behind you, but it has a short cooldown before appearing again. * Powerups: Rarely found in the cameras. These can give you a boost on a night! * Creeper: AW MAN (Easter Egg) * Various SML Song Tapes: Can be found in the cameras. Click on the radio on the cabinet to play them! (Easter Egg) * VHS Tape: ??? Cameras Serve the same purpose as in almost every other FNaF fangame. Watch where the animals are and you can also use the motion detector here. Behind You You can also look behind you in this game. Behind you is an alarm clock that tells you the in-game time, a window on the right, a fridge and a light switch. Mechanics are explained below. Window See if Chloe or Gidget is there. If they are, turn off the lights. Light Switch Speaking of the lights, you can turn them on and off by clicking on the light switch. This has no limits, so don't worry. Fridge WAIT, ''WHY IS THIS IN THE MECHANICS SECTION-'' Time Each in-game hour is 45 seconds. (Like in FNaF phone edition and UCN) Minigame There's one after every night. (Except for Saturday and Sunday. (Custom Night)) In these minigames, you have to steal stuff from the apartments. Unlike the main game, you can roam around freely. Don't get caught by Duke and Gidget! If you complete a minigame, you get two less hours for your next night. Artifacts The things you steal. There'll be a certain number of them for each night. The number of artifacts are below. Enemies Nights Monday The easiest night in the game. Only Max and Duke are active this night. Tuesday A bit harder than Monday. Gidget and Chloe become active and Max and Duke are faster. Wednesday This is where the game gets hard. Mel and Sweetpea are active tonight and all previous enemies are faster. Thursday The third hardest canon night. Buddy and Norman are active this night and all previous enemies are faster. Friday The second to last canon night. Tiberius and The Pawanator, (At 3AM) are now active and all previous enemies are faster. Saturday A bonus night. All the characters are active and their AIs are EXTREMELY high! Sunday The Custom Night of this game. You can customize the characters' AIs in this night. Challenges are listed below. Challenges (COMING SOON) Rewards Stars Star 1 Beat Friday. Star 2 Beat Saturday. Star 3 Beat Sunday/Custom Night with everyone's AIs on 20. Star 4 Beat every Sunday/Custom Night challenge. Achivements * I Hate Mondays - Beat Monday/Night 1. * Second Times The Charm - Beat Tuesday/Night 2. * Halfway There! - Beat Wednesday/Night 3. * One Close To The Weekend! - Beat Thursday/Night 4. * It's Friday! Friday! Gotta Get Down On Friday! - Beat Friday/Night 5. * Overtime Again - Beat Saturday/Night 6. * Tomorrow Is School... - Beat any Sunday/Custom Night challenge. * GOLDEN FREDDY! - Beat 10/20 mode. * You got caught... - Get jumpscared by anyone. Easter Eggs * SML Music: You'll found some music tapes with some SML characters on it on some cameras. If you click on it, it'll be added to your inventory. If you click on the radio in your room, it'll play an SML song! * Mappy: You'll see an arcade machine in one of the cameras. If you press some buttons on it, (By clicking on them) the Mappy theme song will play and Mappy will appear in your room and run around randomly. He'll disappear along with the music after a few seconds. * Steamed Hams - In the dining area camera, you can find a steamed ham on one of the tables. If you click on it, your monitor will close and Steamed Seymour from Six Nights at Skinner's will be in your office. This is a reference to Six Nights at Skinner's by Caelywobbles234. * Baldi's Basics - If you click on the drawer in your room, you'll find a You Can Think Pad from Baldi's Basics. Baldi will ask three math questions, (One of them being impossible) and you must answer them correctly. If you get a question wrong, then Baldi will appear in your room and jumpscare you, crashing the game. If you reload the game after this happens, text will appear on a black screen saying: "12AM at Here School REMASTERED, coming soon to a fanon wiki near you!" The game will then continue normally after that.